


Ghost

by Prisca



Series: 100 Fandoms [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Daryl has to go through some rough times





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: 100 Words (Dreamwidth)  
> Written for: 100 Fandoms (Dreamwidth)  
> Prompt: Ghost

Daryl felt a gentle hand touching his face and forced his eyes open. „You're not real,“ he whispered when he recognized the blurred figure.

„Don't worry about that.“ Beth smiled. „Rest now. I will watch over your sleep.“

Not able to protest any longer, he just gave in.

:::

He groaned when the pain shot through his body. „Beth,“ he croaked.

„Oh, you are back.“

Not Beth. No! He slowly started to remember, she was... „She is dead!“

„Yeah. She died about a week ago.“ Carol stepped closer, grabbing for his hand. „And we were afraid that you would follow her.“


End file.
